


Subjugation

by Lencrestmere



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Big reveal at the end, Bondage, Dom Loki, First time writing technical smut, First work trash, Forced?, Guess the person, Hehehe, Loki doms a person into submission, Loki is the king of dubcon/noncon, Med core smut?, My First Work in This Fandom, No seriously guess, Omg loki no, Oral, Other, Other acts of complete and utter submission, Pet Names, Poor person, Softcore smut?, Whipping, dubcon, gibberish, heheh, im not sure, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lencrestmere/pseuds/Lencrestmere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki convinces a subject that he could supply what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjugation

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic that's smut type and all of this jazz. Uh, I'm new to the site. So be nice, I guess?  
> Also, there are some text anomalies like no capitalization, but most of them are done as a subtle version of emphasis. And the formating is wonky, probably so I apologize in advance.

You're a perfect example of your pitiful people." Loki said as he inspected his nails, as if he were talking about the weather.  
You were forced to kneel before him, panting and haggard. Cuts and scrapes along your body, bruises here and there.  
"You all crave subjugation," he kicked you to your side.   
You gave a sound half way between a hiss and moan upon landing.  
"Some more than others." He noted as he put his weight on your abdomen.  
You were panting. Or, as much as you could with his leaden boot on your gut. You couldn't give into your body. Not now, not in front of this fucking sociopathic asshole. You try not to think about how blissful this all is. How it's just like some of your dirtiest fantasies.  
A man who fully intends to make himself your god beats you . you break and haphazardly puts the pieces together again as if it didn't matter whether or not you were whole again. He'd had his fun, so what do you matter afterward? Maybe he prefers a broken toy after all.  
You're taken out of your thoughts as you feel the weight of Loki's boot leave your person. You nearly get up to run, find some way out, or at least, defend yourself.   
As if he's read your mind, a wry smirk graced his face as he waved a hand. You were soon on your knees naked, bound, and with a gag in your mouth. The sudden lack of clothes only heightened your arousal, as well as the gag that was already starting to wear on your jaw.  
"This is what you crave, yes? To be free of all decisions and all responsibility. In a word, liberation. Inslavement. Subjugation." He paced in front of you, somehow managing to stay in your line of sight.  
You try to work the gag out, but every time you so much as clench your jaw, you feel what must be shocks of magic. Blissfully bittersweet, driving you mad.  
"I would advise against that, pet." He smirked.  
You grew weak in the knees at that one simple word, but you knew you had to be strong. Had to find a way out of this. There's no way he can keep up forever, right? The Avengers will stop this, surely.  
"Are you ready for your god?" He kneeled before you, gripping your chin firmly in his hand, a eerie look of serinity in his eyes.  
"Of course you aren't." He scoffed as he sent you reeling with a fierce yank of your hair.   
"But that doesn't mean I can't prepare you." He murmered into your neck.  
You had no warning as he bit deep into you, certainly drawing blood. A moan wrenched itself from your throat, embarrassingly loud and wanton, louder as the magic gave you a shock of pain. You don't want this. You don't want him. Your body is betraying you, and he's enjoying every moment of it.  
Fucking sicko.  
But you aren't much better, now are you? You are enjoying it. You're letting him win!  
You can't focus as he pulls away, staring at you, eye to eye, face to face. God, how can one man be this good at making you fall apart?  
Keep it together. Keep it together. Just get your shit together already!  
"I'd known since the first time I'd lain eyes on you, that you would be the easiest to…" he paused, a feral grin in place, "convince."  
You shuddered. How can he make you feel so, so dirty? Filthy. Like gutter trash.  
How can you love it so much?  
You were brought out of your thoughts by a slap, which then lead to more magical electric shock via ball gag. Holy fuck, you were this close to rutting on the damn ground. You needed release, and you're not sure how much longer you could last; Or what Loki might do if you did without permission, or at all. The thought of him giving you more punishment fucked you up even more, your nostrils flared to bring in more oxygen, since your mouth was unable to.   
"Look at how perfect you are. A poster child, I believe they call people of your stature? It must be difficult, to be in charge of yourself and other people. To be responsible. Safe. Sane. A role model. You must feel exhausted of such a heavy burdern, surely. This especially is why you were meant to be lead, ordered, dominated. You're the most wonderful example I've ever lain eyes on. The Allfather himself could not find a more pliant slut if he'd searched all the realms." He hummed as his hand seized around your throat.  
Your eyes bugged out, maybe you looked like a scared animal in cartoons. You were scared. No one ever said Loki had to let go. Or would. But the fear only stirred in your groin. If you were going to die, at least you were going to feel amazing in your final moments.  
Soon, your thoughts began to cloud over. You felt giddy even, as your eyes began to flutter closed.  
Air filled your lungs so rapidly you got imensly dizzy. You sputtered and coughed as you attempted to get used to breathing again. Loki was already back to pacing when you'd managed to get the hang of it again. The gag held daintily in his fingers.  
"I'm not done with you just yet, I'm afraid. How about we show everyone how much of a model you really are, hm?" He waved his hand, and you were in the party in Germany he'd crashed.  
Or, you were outside, in the middle of them all with him. They all turned to stare, some mortified, others irate, and a full range of emotions in between.  
"People of Earth, this is your future! What you all secretly crave. This, is what you all deserve. Do you not seek liberation? Do you not chase the idea of a better community, dare I say world? If you just relinquish yourselves to me, I will give you that and more. Don't bother to fight this. Allow me to be your god. Do not provoke my wrath, but instead, my compassion." He flung his arms out wide, speaking to the mass.  
This couldn't be happening. You were NOT in a highly public place naked and beaten and horny as all hell and enjoying every sick, twisted minute of it. You couldn't take it anymore. You began to rut against the concrete. You couldn't keep your moans in as you panted and babbled nonsense. You hardly heard the crowd gasp in collective shock. It made you go faster.  
"Who told you you may take that liberty?" Loki arched a delicate brow, incredulous.  
You whimpered in reply, too far gone to make up a good comeback now that the gag was gone. A swift smack sent your head to the side, you nearly lost your fragile balance.  
"Don't dare to do that again. You will reach completion only when I say you may do so," he yanked your chin back to look at him. "Is that understood." He demanded, rather than asked.  
You nod, but are gripped by the neck so hard you can just barely breathe. "I didn't take off the ball gag for you to be silent when I'm speaking to you and babble when you try to finish yourself off. You will respond with "Yes sir." Is that clear?" He loosened the grip on your neck just barely.  
"Yes, sir." You moan before he even has time to finish.  
You need this so much. So bad. You can't think about anything else.  
A click of his fingers and he's summoned a dungeon, but modified so the people may still watch. Another click, and you're being held arms above your head from the metal bar that supports the chain and cuffs that hold you there. Your back is to him.  
"You comply well. Extrodinarily, even. But that does not mean there is no room to be had for error. So I will fix that problem now." His voice rings out from behind, mellow and in complete control.   
You're met with searing, blinding pain as you're hit on your bottom with something thick and leathery. You guess it's a nine tails as you clench your teeth to keep from crying out.  
"You will recieve 20 lashes. That was one. Count them for me, my pet." He demanded.  
"Yes sir. One, sir." You reply almost instantly, panting.  
It comes down again, and you suck in a deep breath. "Two sir."  
The whip comes down again and again and again as you yelp and moan. "Three, four, five, sir." You pant.  
"I'm surprised you've kept it up this far. You're in for a reward, should you continue this behavior." Loki hummed with another crack of the whip upon your skin.  
"Thank you, sir. Six, sir." You moaned.  
Yes, you have to please him.  
slap! "Seven, sir."  
This was about being good for Loki. Nothing else matters.  
slap! "Eight, sir."   
As long as you're good, you'll get rewarded. You can do this for him.  
slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! "Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, sir."  
Your voice cracks and it's so hard to keep track, but you'll do it because you want to be good, so good for him. slap! Slap!  
"Thirteen, fourteen, sir." Show him you can comply.  
The people were murmering, making bets on how much longer you could keep track. How much longer you could hold out.   
slap! Slap! Slap! "Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, sir." You're blinded by the pain and it feels so good, hurts so bad, but you have to focus.   
slap! slap! "Eighteen, nineteen, sir." You're breathing is labored and your voice is higher than you thought it could ever go, but there's one more left. You can do this.  
But then, he faulters. He waits for so long, captured in how the welts form beautifully on your backside. This takes minutes of silence when-  
slap! It's over. IT'S OVER. You're crying and you can hardly form a coherent thought, but it's over.  
Loki comes around to your line of sight to look you over. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what number. And you were doing so well. Maybe my claims from earlier were biased." He mumbled as he looked you up and down.  
You were heading off into subspace, fighting to stay with him. You had to end it. "Twenty! Sir." You force yourself to form the words, clumsy and exhausted.  
He is mildly impressed before he gives a smirk.   
"I'm definitely surprised. I didn't think it possible, but there's a first for everything, they say." He moves his hands over your body, slow, gentle, and torturous.   
Over your nipples, raking his nails down your back, grabbing handfuls of your tortured ass. You were putty in his hands. You were nothing but moans, heady breaths, and feverant gibberish.  
"Please!" The only thing that was at least somewhat coherent.  
"What do you desire?" He asked.  
You stopped for a half a second as your eyes flew open in realization. "I don't know. I don't know just please!" you practically screamed as he breached your entrance with a lithe finger, but only to the knuckle.   
"You don't know, you say?" He purred, that feral look back all over again. "Then how am I supposed to give it to you?"  
His finger worked it's magic, no pun intended, breaching you, slow and rough.   
"Is this to your satisfaction, pet?" He purred, suckling your shoulder before a fierce bite.  
You could feel yourself drifting off, the feeling of pain and bliss mixing together as everything began to fog over. You're vaguely aware of Loki telling you something, but you're too far gone to make out what.  
"-t? Pet, you must heed me." You caught, although it took a moment took process.  
You nod, or at least you tried. Your body was heavy and you could hardly think, but god, please don't let it be over yet.  
"Be good for me, pet." He murmered as he proceeded to beat you within an inch of your life.  
Bites, scratches, more whips, slaps, and breaching. It was all too much, but not enough. You babbled complete and utter nonsense, his hands were everywhere at once, it seems. You forced your eyes open to see some of the German citizens had given a helping hand. The sight made you buck your hips. You needed relief, and you need it now. The humiliation of having them touch you in a way that was supposed to be intimate, only made you feel more filthy.  
"Yes, that's it. Feel the shame and humiliation. Feel enough for each pair of eyes upon your body. Feel that bliss to your very core, and then you shall know true peace. And in that, the most candid euphoria a lesser life form as yourself may be able to experience. Yes, indulge yourself; have your greedy fill, you shameless glutton." He slipped another finger inside, finding the spot that makes you tremble with pleasure as you shout something that sounds vaguely similar to his name.  
"You're enjoying this. Accepting it all without complaint now. What happened to that vigor you had put toward escaping?" A third finger entered the tight ring of muscle as you gasped.  
"Oh yes, I remember now. It all went to your insatiable urge to please your master. A wonderful decision, don't you agree?" He rubbed at the spot in slow, torturous circles.  
"Yes! Yes, please! Oh god, Loki please!" You begged as you tried to grind on his hand.  
You whined when he took his fingers away, rubbing his hand on your dripping slit.  
"Suck." He'd pressed the fingers that'd breached your glory hole to your lips, patiently waiting for you to obey.  
He needn't wait long. As soon as contact was made, you attacked his fingers with your tongue, lapping yourself up as quickly as possible, suckling eagerly.  
"Yes, pet. Taste your filth." He turned his hand upward and raked his nails over the roof of your mouth a bit.  
If you'd been standing by yourself, you would've been weak in the knees. Why's that have to be so damn hot? Your eyes flutter as you whimper around his digits, gently bucking, desperate for friction.  
He delivered a swift swat to your backside. "No, no. We'll not have any of that." He purred. "Not yet."   
You nearly bit his fingers, but kept yourself pliant. Who knows what he might do if you'd dared to bite him, even on accident?  
He takes his fingers away, then uses them to cup your face. He's painfully gentle as he looks at you almost lovingly. "Pledge yourself to me and my cause. They'll be no need to ever think of anything less than euphoria ever again."  
You nod, even if part of your ever waning better judgement tells you to know better. "Yes. Please, Loki- sir."   
"To me and only me?" He's tender, compassionate, as he touches the part of you that throbs with the torturous pleasure.  
You buck, thrash, and moan, loud as all hell. You put a damn banshee to shame. "Godyeslokiplease!"  
He complies, tipping you over the edge as his nimble digits press all your buttons just right.   
You couldn't think, let alone communicate that you were close. So instead, you shamelessly babbled, half in attempt to warn him, half in mindless pleasure. He seemed to get the idea though.  
You whined when he ceased all motion, high, horny as hell, and especially pathetic. "It'll all be over, in a moment. You shall be rewarded handsomely."   
He kicked a civilian to kneel before your sex. It was an older man, graying hair, blue eyes. He eagerly lapped up your juices, not pulling away as you bucked into his mouth just as eager, grinding shamelessly into his face. Loki forced you to look at him.  
"Exemplary pet. I'm quite fond of you now. Just ask for what you'd like."  
"Fu-fuck! Cum. Plea-oh god, please, Loki!" you pleaded mindlessly.  
He stared at you a moment, before leaning in, close enough to kiss. You try to meet him, but your face only meets air. You hold back a curse, but you're met with his beautiful eyes.  
"You may."  
And at that, you came harder than you've ever in your entire life. You let out a shrill cry of needy nothings and panted like a bitch in heat. 'But that's what you are. Can't deny it now.'   
He waved his hand, you're now on a bed in a dim room, the people vanishing in a golden glimmer, and your restraints having vanished. He sat next to you as you tried to gather yourself again. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, seemingly not disgusted by the sheen of sweat.  
"Subjugation isn't so difficult, Captain Rogers."


End file.
